


Sometimes

by DemiCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Gentle Castiel, Light Bondage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, mood piece, therapeutic bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiCas/pseuds/DemiCas
Summary: Sometimes he fights.





	Sometimes

Sometimes he fights.

Sometimes he rages and pulls and twists, tries to get out from under, tries to get to his feet. Sometimes he struggles and curses and screams and the straps abrade his skin and he's covered in sweat and Castiel has to come and lay on top of him, the weight of an angel — sometimes it feels like the weight of the entire Host of Heaven — pressing him into the mattress, pinning him to the floor. Cas holds him down and whispers things in his ear, things he can't hear at first, but eventually, Cas heavy on his back or chest, he hears and he stops fighting, just gasping now, and Castiel strokes his hair and speaks directly into his skin. He shudders and lies still. Sometimes there are tears, but they never talk about that.

Sometimes he's quiet, small, like a mouse or a rabbit, hiding. The straps are strong and comforting this time, and he moves only a little, not testing or resisting, just making tiny motions that let him know that he's still safe, still held. He breathes slowly, deeply, eyes shut, no sound other than his breath and the occasional hum in his chest, involuntary, necessary, grateful. When he's small like this, Castiel comes and lays down beside him, the warmth of a man, skin to skin. Sometimes Cas speaks, sometimes he doesn't, but what he says here is never mentioned outside these walls, these bonds.

Sometimes he's just Dean, and he moves his hands in small, sacred arcs, fingers sparking with wonder and joy, and Castiel smiles at him, and they do not speak at all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took, initially, ten minutes. A few more to edit later. 
> 
> Why can't I ever finish anything else?


End file.
